Crystal Tears
by Entice
Summary: god...they were both so beautiful, alike only in the fact that they were both totally off limits.
1. Baby girl

I rubbed my hand across the dying plant, watching as green began to snake through the crumbling, auburn leaves. Sighing, I replaced the newly revived plant onto its awaiting place against the window, bored.

"Zane, come here!" ugh. I ran down stairs, jumping down the last twenty steps. My mom stood in the hallway, holding a huge fly that had unfortunately wandered into our house. She was staring at it, biting her lip.

"You're such a baby, mom!" she looked at me, kindness flowing over in her topaz eyes.

"I know, but I didn't want to, you know, smush it. So can you just kinda end its life…painlessly?" I sighed, and with a snap of my fingers, the bug was dead. Throwing it into the garbage my mom turned to me, smiling. I smiled back, watching as my dad slid in behind my mom, pulling her into a hard embrace. She giggled, turning to kiss him. Ewwwww.

"You are two of the sappiest vampires alive! I'm going to go get ready with Auntie Alice." My mom nodded against my dad's lips. Don't get me wrong. I liked it that they loved each other so much. But who wants to sit and watch their parents make out? Not me.

I guess I should explain something. I'm haft vampire, haft human. As in my mom was still human when she had me. At the moment I'm six foot, with long bronze colored hair and bright green eyes. I'm very beautiful. Not to say that in an "I'm so full of self" way, it's just true, you know. I'm fast for a human, slow for a vampire. I can blush, but my skin is granite hard and always a few degrees lower than regular humans, though not at vampire level. I age at my own will, so I could choose to be, say, sixteen forever; that just comes with my powers. I control life. As in I can give it, take it away, speed it up, slow it down, freeze it … pretty much anything you can think of in relation to it, I can do. It's a great power and really useful. I also have a little of my father's power, but not much. I can hear thoughts, but only when their directed at me, and even then I can only hear a choice few. The more I know a person the easier it is to hear the thoughts they direct towards me, or think about me. I have super strength, sight and hearing, but their not as strong as they would be on a full fledged vampire. I'm they baby in my family, even though technically, I'm only a couple of years younger than my mom and a year younger than my dad. Funny, I know. Actually, my dad's like 160 years old, or something, and my moms like 35. Talk about marring an older guy. Of course, neither will age past 20. My dad won't even age past 17.

I walked down the hallway of our new home. We had all lived in forks for the last seventeen years but when Carlisle, my dad's 'dad' started claming middle age, we had to move. I knocked onto my aunt's room, stepping inside.

"Hey, Zane! You want to get ready for school?" I nodded, watching as Alice flitted around the room grabbing clothes; making them into outfits on her bed.

"Okay, which one?" with a swift look, I pointed to a cute outfit consisting of a long, white tee with black designs, a pair of faded, acid washed skinny jeans and my favorite pair of black baby phat boots. Did I mention that I'm as crazy about clothes as my aunt Alice? As I got dressed, Alice set the makeup out. It was our first day at a new high school, and the rest of my family couldn't go. It was about 40 degrees outside and the sun was shinning brightly. Unlike the rest of my family, I don't shimmer in the sun. Or at least, my shimmer isn't visible to human eye, so I was able to go. I sighed as Alice stuck me in a chair, turning me away from the mirror.

_What's wrong?_ Alice asked, her thoughts flowing from her mind into mine.

"I'm going to be all alone at school!" I muttered, pissed. Alice looked at me apologetically as she worked on my face at vampire speed, brushing on some eye shadow. I shrugged. It's not like she controlled the weather.

"Done!" she coed and I turned to look, only to have her snap my face back into position.

"Not yet!" she scolded, "Rosaline!" suddenly my other aunt was there, her blond hair swishing across her face.

"Hey, Zane!' she said, smiling. I smiled back. Then she sighed.

"Why do you always look so beautiful?' she asked. I blushed. Funnily enough though, she didn't hate me. She just hated it that I was prettier than her. She even told me this, so don't think I'm pigheaded or whatever. It's just a fact, no point denying it. As she got to work on my hair, Alice moved to her closet to pick which bag I was to take. Don't get me wrong, I can dress myself. It's just they love treating me like their own personal oversized Barbie and they were good at it so who was I to squash their fun? Alice threw a black leather drawstring bag at me just as Rosaline finished brushing my hair. Then they both smiled and Rosaline pushed the chair around. _Stunning…_their thoughts echoed in my head. What can I say, I looked good. But I also looked scared. I hated that. I was haft vampire for god sakes. I don't do fear. But I've never done anything alone, ever. _This is going to so suck! _I rearranged my facial features, pulled on my black Cosa Nostra leather jacket, and stomped outside, hating the sunlight. Looking over the choices for vehicles, I couldn't choose between my motorcycle and my dads Volvo. My mom came outside, sparkling. Lucky the closest neighbor was about 50 miles away.

"You know you want to go with the bike." She whispered, giggling. I laughed, kissing her on the cheek. Jumping on my bike, I speed down the drive way, trying not to think of what awaited me.

**Okay… I know it sucked! If you have any tips, I could so use them. Its hard trying to create a new character, you know. I want her to have all these traits and I want to explain them but then my writing gets… over detailed, you know! Well anyway read and review. If you think it sucks please tell me how I could make it better!**


	2. The Impossible

**Zane's point of view**

_Look at that bitch, thinking she's all that. _I sighed, stepping carefully off my motorbike. People like to hate. It's what fuels them. And I was sure getting my fair share of hate today. _What, too good for a helmet, whore?_ I turned to sneer at the theorist. Actually, I was too good for a helmet considering my head was rock hard.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked, swishing my hair just to achieve the full effect. She cringed, backing slowly away. I chuckled, turning back to lock my bike. _Damn…check out the hottie! _I shook my head, walking quickly to what assumed was the front office. That boy was so lucky my father was not here. I giggled again, thinking about what my dear daddy would do. Stepping into the office, I walked to the front desk and gasped. _A vampire_. He stood at the front desk, talking to the receptionist. _But, that's not possible…_I immediately thought about the sun that forced my family to stay home. Suddenly, his head whipped around. He sneered at me, and then his face became confused. I watched as his eyes flashed from brown to red. Weird…I tried to tune into his thoughts…._but she feels like a vampire…._ I shook my head to clear it, and then walked up to the counter. He stepped back, allowing me to talk to the woman manning the table. She gaped at me for a second, and then composed herself.

"New student?" she murmured. I nodded. _I wonder…no! Even if she was, I'm much too old for her…still, she's gorgeous._ Oh come on! I could so not handle being hit on by a forty year old lesbian right now. I had way too much on my mind. I could see she was about to try, so I just gave her the evil eye.

"uhhh, here's your schedule. You have to get that slip sighed by all your teachers and bring it back latter." She stammered, handing me the two sheets of paper. I thanked her, circling to stare at my mysterious vampire. He smirked at me, motioning to me to follow him. I weighed my options. What could it hurt? Besides, I was curious. How could he come out in the sun? He turned around the building, stopping at the far edge of the pavement that surrounded the school. I watched as he stopped to listen, most likely searching for human ears. Satisfied, he turned to stare at me.

"What are you?" he questioned, his tone incredulous. I smirked at him. What was I…What about him? A _vampire that's lost his sparkle…_

"Funny, I was just about to ask the same question." He let out a booming laugh and I felt my eyes glaze over. I struggled to compose myself.

"Not you're average teenager.' He answered simply, a grin spreading across his well defined face. _He has the nicest smile… stop it! Focus for god's sakes! _I cleared my throat.

"Or not a teenager at all…" I murmured staring into his eyes, watching as they flashed red again. His smile disappeared.

"You're a vampire…but you…I don't unders…how can you…" I giggled. It's not every day I get to watch a vampire, even a weird one, struggle for words. He glared at me. I sighed, ready to get down to business.

"Why don't you shine in the sun?" I asked. No more of this beating around the bush. I wanted some answers. He looked at me for a moment, sizing me up. Then he shrugged.

"I have the ability to take on the characteristics, any characteristics, of those around me… and well, its normally easier to walk down the street if your not shinning like a disco ball…" he cracked a smile. I looked down. _Hummm…useful power…_I thought, thinking of my family. When I reverted my face back up from the ground, I noticed he was staring at me, studying my face.

"I'm haft vampire." I stated, watching his eyes widen. _There's one you've never heard before…_ I thought. He eyes flickered crimson once again. _Blood drinker…_

"You know your eyes are changing color, right?" I asked, smirking as he quickly shut them.

"Haft vampire, haft…?" _duh._

"Huummmaaannnn." I drawled, elongating the word way past its two syllables. He shook his head; his eyes still closed.

"But that's..."

"…Totally, and completely possible. I'm haft living proof." I cut him off. I was standing strait in front of the idiot for heaven's sakes. I got pissed when other vampires tried to question the truth to my story. What's impossible anyway? Ask any human. Vampires don't exist. It's impossible. And yet here we were, one full, one haft, chatting it away at the edge of a public high school. Impossible, huh. He opened his eyes. They were suddenly bright green. I looked at him questioningly.

"You're the closest…_being_, it's easiest for me to take on your characteristics." He answered my unspoken query. I thought for a second.

"Why were your eyes turning red then?" I didn't understand. I thought they were doing that because he was taking on the vampire characteristics of my eyes.

"When I'm surprised I let my guard down. I lose focus on what I'm copying, so my eyes revert back to normal." I nodded. Suddenly a bell rang through the air, pulsating against my ear drums. I looked up at him for a second, and then shifted my eyes towards the school.

"Sorry, got to run. First day and all." I shouted over my shoulder as I speed towards the school. I heard his rich laugh echo through the air. And realized that I didn't even know his name. _Maybe school wouldn't be such a bore after all. _

**Okay! Chapter two of this suck fest I call a story! I'm going to keep working at it, hoping it'll get better. So anyway, Bella pov coming next, or in the near future and Edward's will follow shortly. I might even throw one in from our mystery vampire for fun, but I can make any promises on that. Please read a review, even if only to tell me I suck (but if you do, please tell me how to better it, or its kind of pointless!)! **

**Also I'm banning together with a couple of friends to create a story! Well be known as XOBALE-ENTCE. Do not ask me why my name is last. Anyway, I'll keep you updated on that story. Be warned, it might not be great. Were still working out the details! Well that's all folks!**

**Love ya,**

**Entice**

**p.s. if anyone has any good ideas to which town the vampire family in this story should live in, I welcome all ideas like long lost children!!!!!**


	3. Saviors

_**Bella's point of view**_

_I'm coming mama; I'm coming to save you._ The words echoed through my head as I watched my baby ride away on her motorcycle, her hair billowing in the wind. She had saved me. From so much more than I could ever tell her, so much more than I even consciously knew. _My savior_. I sighed, spacing as two thick arms wrapped around my midsection, pulling me in. I smiled upward, tiptoeing to grab a kiss.

"You guys are seriously sappy. Zane is so right." Alice giggled from behind us. Edward chuckled, turning to pull Alice into our embrace…

_Zane…_

_Her body lay on the ground, covered in blood. Blood…_

_She wasn't breathing. No pulse…_

"_NOOOOOOOO!"_

_Ten voices…Ten bonded to one scream…_

_Sorrow…screams…sadness…DEATH._

I felt my body slump against Edwards, dry sobs erupting within me. _My baby…._ Edward's _voice carried across the grief, a voice… no sound… no hope…_

"Bella… Bella, what the hell is going on! What's wrong with Zane?"_ his panic filled me, fear... useless fear. My visions were unchangeable. They always were. _

"_Oh god, OH GOD. NO! " Alice's voice was overflowing with despair; so much despair. Same vision, same sadness…_

Edwards roar drenched the new morning air, clearing my head. We were in his car before I could cringe.

_**Zane's point of view**_

"Wait!" His silky voice came from behind me, humor embedded deep in his tone. He was beside me before I could turn. His grin stopped me moving, dazed.

"My name is Jesse, and yours is…?" he murmured, his eyes blue. I grinned.

"Not Jesse." I stated, turning to walk away. He kept my pace, frustration rolling off him in waves. That's what he deserved; questioning my parentage. I choked back another giggle, and followed the line of kids into the school. He walked beside me the entire time; silent. Then he laughed. I looked at him, startled. He just shrugged at me, still smirking. I glanced at my map quickly, sliding into the appropriate classroom. Still he followed. I ignored him, walking to the front of the class. I tuned into the thoughts around me… and couldn't here anything. I sighed, hating the variability of this part of my power. Handing my slip to the teacher, I let my eyes sweep the room, trying to find someone interesting to sit by; careful to let my eyes pass Jesse. To bad for me, the only open seat was beside him. I refaced the teacher, who sat gaping at me. I held out my hand for my slip, throwing him an alluring smile. He gulped, motioning towards what was soon to be my desk. I sighed again, sliding in next to Jesse. He was shaking with laughter. Pissed, I growled at him under my breath, which only made him laugh harder.

"Something funny?" I muttered; my voice low. I knew he would be able to hear. He shook his head, trying in vain to stifle his humor.

"It's just… sorry. I just had an image of a human humping a ham." _What the hell…oh. What a fucker! _I get it. A vampire doing their food. I turned my back to him. What a tart.

"You're a real asshole, you know. Not to mention completely perverted." I said; my eyes averted from his antagonistic grin.

"Oh come on. You had to give me one crack. A vampire having sex with a human." His tone was dubious. I curved my eyes back to him. He looked back; abruptly wary. He was treading in dangerous water, considering I could kill him fully. Take his haft life away from him. I had that power… Suddenly my father stood in the doorway of the classroom, my mother at his side.

"Zane, we have to go now." I looked at them, confused, but I knew better than to question him. I got up to follow them, simultaneously speeding the time. The bell rang around us as we rushed out to the car (I paused time as we raced to the Volvo, releasing it as we stepped inside; my parents glittering probably would have caused several traffic accidents.) Breathless, I looked at my parents as we sped down the highway. Funny, they wouldn't look at me…

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice barely clearing hearable. I could feel the fear, sadness, the anger. It flowed off both of then, saturating the air. My dad glanced at my mother, his eyes questioning. She shook her head minutely, touching his skin. My mother has the ability to share in the powers of others, as well as the ability to manipulate matter (change iron to gold, water to silver, bend a chair… I know. My mom has one awesome power). This was her way of letting my father into her mind and reading his. They were having a conversation; one they didn't want me to hear. There was something they weren't telling me.

"Your mom decided it wasn't fair for you to go to school alone, so were busting you out." My dad chuckled unnaturally. My mother was murmuring into her cell phone, low enough so that I couldn't here. I felt fear beginning to creep into me. _No…I don't do fear. _I didn't even know what not to fear. But I could tell it was bad.

**This chapter took me forever!!!!!!!!!!! I deleted the whole thing at least twice! And I still don't really like it but anyways… read and review!!!**

**Entice**

**Btw, next chapter will probably take me days so don't check for one in the near future ( if I still have any readers…)**


	4. This is an authors note, please read!

I hate these things (This is an author's note… but please read!!!!!!)

Okay…. Here's the deal. I am the worst writer known to man. I dug _myself_ into a hole and can't find a way to get out…. So I am giving my loved readers choices in terms of the story…

Choices for the readers who haven't abandoned me yet:

1. I plod on and try to finish the story with tips from you guys( It will suck, just so everyone knows)

2. I restart the story, most likely using much of the same beginning ( story would probably not suck as much) ( this would take a couple of weeks because I want to get my story perfect this time)

3. I create a whole new story… it will be very good. ( this one will definitely take the longest because I have to create a plot but it will blow your minds. As I said, for me to create a story in which I wont screw myself up I will need lots and lots of time, were talking at least two months)

Please don't give up on me!!!!!! I love it when people read my story! But here's the thing… I am extremely pissed with my story. So these are the choices. Oh… I will probably still continue with crystal tears if you choose number 3, but it will be updated very rarely.

Love Ya!!!!!!

Entice

P.S. look out for my fiction press story _Escape _. It's actually pretty good. The plot created by balefan31. I wrote it. Check it out! The first chapter will be posted about 10 minutes after this.


	5. Another AN, please read!

Sooo.. I have decided to go with number 2!!!!!!! Thank you to everyone who voted:

Em'sGirl23

DaZzLeR At HeArT

-Kalona Cullen-

kuramasgrl

LoveslifeXD

Thank you guys for you're votes, you are loved! Btw… check out escape!!!!!!! Its my first fictionpress! The main characters a lot like Zane…!!!!!!!


	6. Hormonal Issues

**Okay, to all those who are still reading this……………. I'm back!!!!! It took me forever but I finally came up with a plot in which I can continue the story just as it is! I tried to make this chapter longer, but I'm sorry about the wait... please read and review! Also, I have a story on fictionpress called escape which I'm going to beg you all to read and review (I enabled anonymous review so please do… its rated m under romance fiction!!!!!! I know, I have no shame, begging you to read my story.)**

Entice

**Zpov**

I had been told not to leave the house. In fact I hadn't left my room for the past four days. _Were they kidding me_?!!!!!!!!! Suddenly, I glanced out my window, eyeing my black motorbike. I listened around the house, waiting to hear some movement…. _Nothing_. Without giving it much thought, I yanked open my window, jumping to land on the tar driveway. I kept my ears alert for any signs of my family as I kicked my bike into gear, leaving my parents to eat my dust.

I had been riding around for hours now, so drunk with freedom that I had no idea where I was going. My thoughts flashed to my parent; how worried they would be when they found me gone. I pushed them out of my mind. _It not like I'm leaving forever_… I just couldn't stand being stuck in one place for more than a couple of hours. It's like a weird form of claustrophobia. I must have crossed country, I was riding so fast. Suddenly I found myself turning down a side road. I couldn't understand it; but I kept going. Like a moth is drawn to light, I felt this strange pull in the middle of my stomach. Suddenly the pavement tapered, becoming a thin trail. I stopped the bike, parking it on the edge of the road. I began to walk the trail, but something told me to go through the woods. _What the hell am I doing?_ I thought to myself as I spun around, back to where my bike lay. Sighing, I quickly pushed aside some foliage, stepping into the outskirts of the woods. Speeding to a run, I sprinted through the forest, quickly taking in my surroundings. A sudden glow of light in the distance dragged me from my studying. I sped up, attracted to the sudden break of the gloom that filled the woods. I reached to push aside some thick ferns, and my breath caught. I found myself standing is the most beautiful place I had ever seen in my life; a meadow, perfectly round. I stumbled forward, breathing deeply. It was gorgeous. I don't know how long I stood there for; marveling at its beauty, but the sky had long turned black. I jolted myself into focus, quickly phoning my mom. She was in hysterics. After my entire family had yelled at me, and begged me to come home, I hung up. Sighing, I took one last wistful glance around the meadow before heading back to the opening. A deep snarl ripped through the air. I spun around, but nothing was there. Shrugging I turned to continue out of the meadow, only to come face to face with a gigantic wolf. Its silver-streaked black fur rippled, and another snarl broke through its locked jaw. I tilted my head sideways, trying to decide weather to kill it, pause time, or just slam it to the side. I may not be strong as a true vampire, but no wolf (no matter how big) was any match. Abruptly I found myself lying on my back, the wolf's front paws holding me down. _What the hell… HOW THE HELL DID IT JUST MOVE SO GOD-DAMM FAST_?! I stared at it, getting the feeling that I was in a heck of a lot more trouble than I first thought. It sniffed at me, its face suddenly twisting in a look of confusion. I tried to tune into its thoughts…_but it smelled like a blood-sucker…_oh my god. I felt myself go stiff. What kind of wolf knows about vampires?!!!!!!!!!! It growled again, but this time it was a lot less offensive; it was as though the thing was trying to communicate with me. I continued to stare at it, frozen. It suddenly lifted its paws off me, and sped into the woods. By the time I got it in my mind that I should get off the ground, something rustled in the trees where the wolf had left. A boy( man?) walked out of the woods, shirtless; a pair of cut off sweats covering his lower half. His hair was pin strait, reaching up to his shoulders; bright silver streaks scattered throughout. I stared at him, wondering… he smelled exactly as the wolf had; a deep musty smell, not as unpleasant as it was unusual. Was he the wolf? He glanced at me, and then shook his head.

"Not the sharpest pencil in the box, are we?" he muttered, walking up to me. He reached a hand down. "You could have gotten off the floor, you know." he stated condescendingly. I frowned, slightly embarrassed. I ignored his hand and lifted myself off the ground.

"It's called shock, wolf boy… not everyday I get tackled by a six foot wolf." I said, angry at his tone. He smirked.

"Or maybe your not as stupid as you look, leech." He grinned at my pissed look, then tilted his head like I had earlier. I shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze. Ugh. I rolled my eyes, and answered his unspoken question.

"I'm haft vampire, and you are?" I asked calmly, waiting for his look of incredulous surprise. It never came. Instead he chuckled.

"Well aren't we forward. I'm Ahanu Black, a werewolf." he said. I gasped, taking a step back. _Shit_! My father had told me about werewolves. Their loath for vampires was well known; and so was their ability to kill them without a second thought. I, being so much weaker than a pure vampire, was lucky he hadn't crushed me when he had pinned me down. He chuckled at the fear in my eyes. Its true that I could kill him with my power, a flick of my fingers and his corpse would rot in the ground… but that would feel too much like murder. When you control life, you start to see it as something very precious. I refused to kill things above bug size; it's too much like the whole grim reaper thing.

"Do you have a name?" he asked, smiling at me. I quickly scanned the meadow for an escape, and then sighed. The only way out was through the six foot, highly muscled, super strong guy in front of me. I really hated these odds.

"Zane Cullen." I murmured, meeting his eyes. They were pitch black…and beautiful.

"Zane." He tested my name on his lips. I grinned.

"Ahanu."

"You make my name sound sexy." I laughed, my eyes twinkling. He grinned.

"This is the part where I say 'a sexy name for a sexy boy' but it's not going to happen." He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, we both know I'm bringing sexy back, baby." He smirked. I marveled at how easy our banter was; as though we had known each other forever and weren't mortal enemies, or, you know, partial mortal enemies.

"It's funny how easy it is to talk to you." He murmured, mirroring my thoughts. I opened my mouth to reply when my cell phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket. I opened it cautiously, holding it away from my ear.

"ZANE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?????????!!!!!!" Auntie Alice's voice reverberated around the meadow. _shit, Shit, SHIT! _I was so dead when I got home.

"Auntie Alice, I'm fine…" I tried to placate her.

"THEN WHY ISN'T YOUR ASS **HOME**?" uh oh. I knew I was in trouble when calm Auntie Alice started cursing.

"Ummmm…" I stalled, racking my brain for an explanation. Ahanu watched, looking amused. Okay, more stalling…

"Can't you see me? You know… look into my future. I was coming home." I could feel her anger over the phone, but above that, I could feel her fear. Fear of what…

"No I cannot just "look into your future" because…** TWENTY MINUITES AGO YOU GOD-DAMM FUTURE DISAPPERED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" _WHAT?!!!_

"What are you talking about? Futures don't just disappear!" what the hell was she talking about? They don't disappear unless you're …

"Dead!!!!! We thought you were DEAD!!!!" I sighed. Obviously, I wasn't…

"But I'm not sooooo … what's going on?" I had never head of the future disappearing on a living person. I looked over at Ahanu, studying his wary expression. Yeah, Auntie Alice was scaring me too…

"The only other time someone's future has disappeared was when…" suddenly she gasped. I heard a shuffle as the line exchanged hands.

"Zane, where are you?" my fathers voice filled the line. I held in a groan. I was so in for it when I got home. I abruptly realized that I had no idea where the heck I was.

"Uh, one second dad..." I covered the receiver, and then looked over at Ahanu.

"Where are we exactly?" he laughed. _God he has a sexy laugh… like water running over diamonds…_man, I have some hormonal issues…

"We're just outside forks, Washington." Wow… forks. I looked around the meadow with a new perspective, knowing that it was so close to my home of seventeen years.

"Uh, daddy, I'm in this meadow outside of forks." I heard his breathing deepen. Oops. He was mad. He took a deep breath.

"Is someone there with you?" I felt my eyes bug. How could he know that?!!!!!! I look over at Ahanu, begging for help. He shrugged, and then nodded; telling me to just tell my dad.

"Uh… yes…" I heard him groan. His breathing quickened.

"Are they a…. a werewolf?" The last word came out in a whisper. I gaped, looking over at Ahanu, whose face mirrored mine. How the hell did he know that????

"Uh…yes…."roaring filled my ear. I cringed away from the phone, trying to tune out my dads growls. There were gasp in the background of the phone.

"Zaney, baby, listen to me! Don't move! I'm coming to get you! It that werewolf tries to even touch you, kill it. Forget the grim reaper thing, kill it Zane!" Then he hung up. I gaped at the phone for a minute. Ahanu cleared his throat, causing me to avert my gaze to him.

"Grim Reaper thing?" his voice was full of skepticism.

"You think I couldn't kill you?' I asked, matching his tone. He smirked.

"Nope." I rolled my eyes and then snapped my fingers. He was dead before I separated them. No, wait, I was joking… he was still alive…unlike every plant within a mile radius of us. His smirk was gone, replaced by a look of horror. I nodded.

"Those trees represent your life, wolf boy. Don't push me." And with another resounding snap the trees regained their lush demeanor. He cleared his throat again and then laughed.

"Well, Zaney, I'm impressed." then he was silent, his head turned slightly towards the entrance of the clearing. He grinned slightly, and then turned to face me.

"It would probably be a smart move for me to leave now." he murmured, a grin upon his face. With a final look at me he raced towards the trees, barely escaping before my father burst into the clearing.

**Okay readers! What do you think of Ahanu? Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Tainted Victory

**Edward POV**

I breathe a sigh of relief as I caught sight of Zane in the meadow, standing alone. I don't know if I could take seeing a werewolf. Especially if it was Jacob. Involuntarily I recalled our last … exchange.

"_Oh, god Edward; It's beautiful." I grinned at Bella, watching Zane squirm in her arms._

"_Only the best for my two stunning girls." She smiled up at me, her brown eyes shinning. Zane reached her hands towards me and I picked her from her mother's arms carefully; taking in her scent. She smelled amazing, like apple-blossoms. I kissed her lightly and wrapped my arm around Bella, pulling them both towards our new home._

"_You had sex with this bastard?" I felt Bella stiffen beside me. I sighed, turning around._

"_Jacob." I said curtly, willing him to leave. He quirked an eyebrow at me__**. I admit blood-sucker, I'm impressed. I didn't know you could make mini leeches**_. _I snarled._

"_Well Bella, I see your _lover_ is a welcoming as always." He sneered at me, his eyes trained on Zane. _

"_Jacob," Bella muttered in a tired tone, "stop it." I looked down at her, holding her tighter to me. Jacob smirked._

"_Worried that if you don't hold her tight enough she'll come running to me?" his words made Bella cringe. A slow tear coursed down her cheek._

"_Jacob, what happened to you?" her breathy word seemed to still him. Then he sneered yet again._

"_You did. You teasing bitch. Sure, when Edward leaves, we can be friends… even more than friends. Then the asshole leech is back and I'm forgotten." Bella gasped. I growled at Jacob. How dare he say that to her. _

"_That's not true Jacob! You were the one who said we couldn't be friends anymore. And I told you from the beginning that I couldn't love you like that; not like I love Edward." Her tear filled eyes met mine. Anger at Jacob coursed through me._

"_Jacob, I think its time for you to leave, your breaking the treaty as it is." I spat. _

"_I just came to get what I deserve from Bella. I mean if she can give it to you, surely she wont mind making up for all her teasing." __**I'm sure going to love banging you wife, parasite**__. I growled. _

"_Leave Jacob." My voice boomed through the area. Zane mumbled in my arms. I turned back around, my arm still surely placed around Bella. I began to walk back up the drive when Jacob suddenly yanked Bella to him. Spinning around I grab him off her, throwing him into a tree. He stood up, shaking._

"_Bella, take Zane. Go inside." I handed her our daughter, my eyes trained on Jacob._

"_Edward…"_

"_Go Bella!" I heard her stumbled up the drive way and step into the house; closing the door with a resounding crack. _

"_Jacob, why can't you just leave us be?" I watched cautiously as he tried to calm himself. He shook his head balk and forth._

"_We were fine until you came back. She was fine. With me." He muttered, his hands pressed to his face. He shaking had slighted; only his arms still trembled. I was impressed by his control. _

"_Jacob," I sighed. "Just leave. Don't come back. Ever." He met my eyes. I was shocked by the haunting sadness I saw there. Then he exploded. His poignant howl split the air. He met my eyes again, his russet fur billowing around him. __**You win blood-sucker. You win**__. And with that he twisted around, his figure lost in the woods surrounding us. _

"Zane! Are you okay?!" I watched her tear her eyes away from the woods at the opposite end of the meadow. She looked at me slowly, a stunned expression spread across her face. She shook her head quickly, as if to clear it.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine dad." She smiled haft heartedly at me. It was times like these when I wished she hadn't inherited her mother's closed mind.

"Well take a good look at the greenery, because this is as close as you'll get to it for the next few months. You're grounded." She groaned. Then she smiled at me sweetly.

"But _Daddy_! You know I hate being stuck in one place for a long time! That's what made me escape in the first place!" I smiled at her, willing myself not to be swayed by her extremely persuasive eyes.

"Nice try." I chuckled at her scowl, motioning for her to come to me. She took a last glance at the opposite side of the meadow and then followed me out of the clearing, never looking back.

**Oh yeah! Fast update! **_Applause_** thank you! Thank you! **

**Review! Love yall!**

**Entice**

**p.s. I just want everyone to know that I don't hate Jacob or anything! I was positively in love with him in the first and second books! This is just how Jacob acts in my story.**


	8. I'm so sexy it hurts

**Bellapov**

My baby!!!!!!!! I gripped Zane tightly, ignoring her squirming. She sighed, relaxing her body into my bear hug. The rest of the family took turns to hug her, each of them expressing to her how scared they were. And then it was Alice's turn. Zane took a wary step back at her Aunt's livid face.

"_Uhhh_…" Zane took another step back, her voice shaking. I touched Edwards arm, trying to tell him to control Alice.

"**If you ever do that again I will personally rip you to shreds… do you have any idea the trouble you just put us through? Do you have any idea how worried we were? You, young lady are…"** she gasped in a breath as a vision flooded into her. I quickly tapped into Edward's power, cringing as the vision flowed into my mind…

_Zane laid on the ground… two pale hands holding her there…_

"_I'm sorry, Zanie Baby..." …. His lips pressed to her neck_

…_blood; he was taking her life_

_A blur of silver, then nothing…_

"Noooooo!" I screamed, barely aware of Edward's tightening grip on my arm.

"Mom! Mom, what's wrong? What's wrong???!!!!" _Zane, my baby…no hope…_

"Auntie Alice? Dad?!!!" _Panic, confusion …my baby…_

I shook myself, trying to destroy the image in my mind. I turned to look at Edward, taking in his despair filled features.

"Edward…" I whispered. He shook his head vehemently.

"No…Bella…"

"Edward. They are always unchangeable. Always…" I watched his face twist in pain.

"No. it will change this time." Zane watched us anxiously, confusion written across her countenance.

"Ummm, mom, daddy… what are you talking about? You're kinda freaking me out…" I looked at my baby. My beautiful grown up _baby_…and I knew that the vision was going to come true.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zpov**

Ughhhh!!!!!!! They had me on lock-down. Again. I hadn't stepped foot out of my room for the last two days. Two days of sheer boredom. I couldn't wait for _school_. How pathetic is that. And so on Monday I hopped excitedly out of bed, _soooo_ ready to learn. What can I say…. I'm a lover of the gathering of useless knowledge. Not to mention a very hot, very no-boring Jesse to keep me entertained. Wanna know the best part? It was a lovely sunny day in this prison I call home.

Normally I would be pissed at the sun. But today it meant freedom from the eight pairs of eyes watching me at all times. I mean… you sneak out one time and then no one trusts you. I Know! It's so unfair… _but anyway_…..

I opted for my uncle jaspers Eclipse to drive to school in… though my dad totally ruined the whole convertible part as he insisted on driving me. So here we are, driving to my kick ass (_note the sarcasm_) school on a perfectly sunny day in a sexy eclipse, with the top up. Sorry if I sound a little upset but the whole point of going to school was to get away from my parents. _And yet…_ I was sitting in a car being constantly scrutinized my father. What was up with my family lately? Everyone around me was being super nice as if this was the only chance they'd get, and then watching me like a hawk at all times. Come on people… it was only one time! There was no plan in my mind to run away again… in the near future.

My dad pulled into the school parking lot reluctantly. With a smile, I hoped quickly out of the car throwing a wink at the group of girls who were eyeballing my dad from outside the car_. God… he is so hootttt! How come he's going out with that prude skank…? I could give him so much more. _I couldn't help but laugh. _…Prude skank…_ that's a new one.And im so not into incest. Glaring at the girl, my dad sent me one last worried glance, and then turned the car around to drive away from the school. I sighed, knowing that he would be back to pick me up.

"Hey ,drama girl." I grinned at the voice.

"Hey pervert boy, daydream about people humping meat products lately?" I chuckled at the wince that flashed across Jesse's face.

"Listen, about that…"

"**_Jesse!!!!!!!!!!_**" eww. Don't you just hate the sound of a totally slutty cheerleader interrupting your conversation with a totally hot guy?

"Ummm, hey…. You." I snickered. Jesse glanced at me, his eyes pleading. I rolled my eyes, mouthing _sucks for you!. _He glared at me. "Will you excuse us for a minute...Gorgeous (he was addressing the slut whose name I'm certain he couldn't remember)… Zane and I have to discus something." He flashed her a heart melting grin.

"Uhhh, surrrreeee…" she stammered, turning around in a daze and practically floating over to her friends, but not before sending a glare at me through her overly eye-shadowed eyes. Jesse turned back to me.

"Sooo, how many sluts to you have chalked up on your fan base?" he glared at me.

"Don't be made because they have the sense to appreciate a true beauty like myself." He retorted. And for the second time that day, I rolled my eyes…

"To have _sense_ you need a brain. It's a scientifically proven fact." He gasped theatrically.

"Oh, you can talk, because the guys in your fan base are just geniuses. Oh wait; you don't even have a fan base…" he smirked triumphantly. I grinned then stuck a pose.

"Have you seen how hot I am? It's how I know that god loves me; he gave me all the beauty in the world," i said jokingly, " I bet you I could have a bigger fan base than you by the end of the day." He grinned, taking the challenge. I smirked.

"Okay, winner gets to make loser do whatever they want to." An image of him in a little Bo Peep costume flashed through my mind. _Oh, this is going to be fun…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I won!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I grinned, laughing at the defeated look on Jesse's face.

"Whatever." He grumbled, looking pissed. Poor boy and their egos… even vampires hate to lose to girls…

"Aww, do be mad Jesse. It was just a dumb game." Jesse rolled his eyes and then smirked.

"So, what's my punishment?" I was on the verge telling him to go buy a dress when an idea came to my mind.

"I need you to drive me somewhere…"

**So this was kinda just a filler Chappie! I was reading this awesome fic and the writer gave people this incentive to review. First reviewer either gets one important question answered( Wheres he taking her?????) or they get to see something they want to happen in the fic happen( but only things that wont mess with the plot i.e. Zane goes shopping with Alice, Bella has flash back on her change, Rosalie pov…) so I decided to use it. First review gets the prize! If you give me an idea make sure to include a question so that in case I cant use the idea you still get a question answered if your first!( if you would rather the idea than the question put the question in quotation marks and visa, versa…)**

**Lurve ya,**

**Entice**


	9. Making Fairy Tales

**Zpov**

Jesse parked quickly when the pavement tapered into a thin trail. I eyed the forest eagerly. Somewhere in there was the meadow; and when I found the meadow I hoped to find a certain silver-haired werewolf.

"Okay, so what are we doing?" Jesse grumbled; his voice annoyed. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"_You're_ waiting in the car. I'm going in there." I said, pointing towards the trees that bordered the forest. He looked over at me, confused.

"You want me to wait in the car while you get lost in the woods?" I rolled my eyes.

"I might not be full vampire, Jesse, but I can find my way through some trees." He sighed.

"Whatever. Hurry up." I blew him a kiss then ran from the car to find my Wolf-boy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess you missed me, huh, Zaney." Startled, I flipped around, only to come face to face with my silver haired wolf. I grinned at him.

"It's about time you showed up. I've been standing in this meadow for like fifteen minutes." Smirking, he sat on a patch of clovers below him. I followed his example.

"So, what's up? I guess I'm sexier than I thought if you escaped from your dad just to come see little ole me." I laughed as he wiggled is eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, your just too fine for me to resist gracing my eyes with your sexiness." He chuckled.

"Well you're not so bad yourself…. You know … for a half vampire." I grimaced at him.

"Could we not talk about what we are for the moment? How about we talk about _who _we are instead." He nodded, looking serious.

"I'm a sexy beast, so how about you?" His face was so solemn that I had to laugh. He cracked a grin.

"Okay, since you seem incapable of maturity we'll do it this way. I'll ask you a question and you answer seriously, Kay?" he shrugged.

"Fine, but I want to ask you a question first. Why'd you come back? Why are you here?" I looked into his midnight eyes. _Why had I come back?_ I lowered my eyes to the patch of grass below me before looking back up at him.

"I don't know. It was like the first time I came here. Something inside me told me to come see you. Like you were important or something…" he seemed to think about it for a moment and then he nodded.

"Okay, you can start asking the questions."

"How old are you?" he smiled, and yet somehow there was an edge to his carefree grin.

"Sixteen. How old are you?" I looked at him. He looked much older than sixteen. More like twenty-five.

"Whatever age I want to be." He gazed at me curiously. i felt myself heat up under his scrutiny.

"Show me." I frowned at him.

"Show you what?" I asked. He waved a hand at me and then shrugged.

"You know, change your age." _Oh_. I decided to become older, around forty. I imagined myself on my fortieth birthday, forty candles on the cake…. I felt my face a shift and my body change. Ahanu watched intently as I aged twenty-four years. When I finished ,he smirked.

"I always had a thing for older women." I just rolled my eyes.

"You wish, wolf boy." I muttered as I changed back into my regular sixteen year old form. He grinned. Then, in a blinding movement, he was kneeling in front of me; his face mere inches from mine. I gasped.

"Wishes can come true…." I shook my head to clear it as it was clouded by his smell. _Musty, delicious…FOCUS!!!_ I leaned back a little.

"Only in fairy tales." I whispered. He leaned in closer; both of his hands reaching to cup my face.

"Maybe I'll make my own fairy tale." He whispered back, his lips centimeters from mine. I felt my eyes flutter close as he moved ever closer. _He is going to kiss me..._

"**Ahanu**." I felt Ahanu stiffen, and then pull back as a new voice filled the meadow. I opened my eyes and felt my breath leave me. Around me stood around 5 or so men, all with the same russet skin color as my personal werewolf. I watched as Ahanu stood, shifting his body to almost bock me from view of the biggest of the males.

"Dad." I felt my eyes widen. That was Ahanu's father?!!!! I studied him carefully from my seat on the floor. He had an angular face, cut sharp by pain. I could see that he had had his heart broken at least once. The hurt which had aged his countenance still hid in his eyes, barely shadowed by the anger that flowed from them now. His hair, unlike all the other men who had their hair cut in almost buzz cuts, was long with random curls spread throughout it. As his eyes fell on me I was suddenly aware of my position and I stood quickly. A sneer spread across his face.

"Who is she?" he addressed Ahanu, his contempt for me tangible in his voice. I cringed away from him. Ahanu's face suddenly mirrored his father's.

"Why don't you ask_ her_?" Ahanu spat out. His father snarled at him and then turned towards me.

"Well? Who are you?" suddenly all my fear evaporated. Who was he to treat me like filth?

"I see no reason why I should tell you. I would ask you the same question, but to tell you the truth, I really don't care who the fuck you are." Ahanu laughed as his father raised an eyebrow at me. He stepped towards me but I held my ground.

"A brave human aren't you. But ...you _aren't_ human are you?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" this time he laughed.

"I must admit, I would like you if you weren't some form of vampire."_ id probably like you too if you weren't giving me the third degree... on second thought; I still wouldn't like you._ Then his eyes widened. "You look like… like him."

"Yeah, I get that all the time. Thanks for that clarification." I rolled my eyes again. He stepped closed. Then his eyes narrowed. _Three, two, one…_

"What are you?" Bull's eye. The same question every time! You think people would get a little more creative…

"Do you know how many times a month I get that question?" his expression didn't waver. Then suddenly my cell phone rang. Really having nothing better to do, I picked it up.

"Zane." My dad's voice sounded dangerously calm. Everyone in the meadow except Ahanu and I stiffened.

"Uhhhh, hi?" I heard Ahanu's dad gasp.

"Are you at the meadow?" Okay. The super calm voice was scaring the shit out of me.

"If I say yes do I get in trouble?" I heard my father growl almost inaudibly and then a screeching of tires.

"I'm coming to get you. Again." No. I looked around the meadow and knew that each of those men standing there was a werewolf. I was certain of it.

"Dad, you can't come get me." there was no sound from the other end. And then he took in a deep breath.

"How many of them are there?" he asked, still in the freaky cool voice. I counted.

"Seven." He snarled.

"Can you get out?" I looked at Ahanu, catching his eye. He nodded almost indiscernibly. He lifted three fingers slightly. Two fingers. One…. I launched myself at him and he slung me onto his back. We began to race through the forest back towards where Jesse's car was. In about three minutes we broke through the fringe of trees.

"What the hell? Zane?!!!!!!" Jesse caught sight of Ahanu and I just as we stopped beside his car. Ahanu looked quickly behind him then and, before I knew what was going on, pressed his lips to mine. Even in my scared state I had enough control of my body to respond; kissing him eagerly while my hands went up to intertwine in his hair. Too soon, it was over. He pulled back and his eyes locked with mine. He raised a hand and held my face.

"_Be safe_." And then he was gone. Lifting a hand to my lips, I sprinted to the passenger side of the car and jerked the door open; slamming it shut as soon as I was seated.

"Zane, what the hell…"

"JUST DRIVE!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I saw Ahanu's father sprinting through the trees. Without another word Jesse flung the car around and sped away from the woods, leaving a fuming werewolf pack to eat our dust.

**Please Read!**

**okay, i know i wrote this last time but some people, if they are like me, dont always read the author notes on the bottom of the page. I Just wanted to remind everyone about the deal. First one to review gets a question answered ( Is Zane going to get together with Ahanu?!!!!!!!!!) or they get to see somthing happen in the story that they want to, but it cant be plot changing ( Ahanu point of view, reviewer gets to be Zane's best friend in the story, school has a talent show, zane gets a bird,...) kay! thats it, just a reminder.**

**so review! tell me what you think about the Z&A action...**

**okay, now: _CRYSTAL TEARS_ TRIVIA-free sneak peak into next chappie for whoever gets this right... **

**who is Ahanu's mother?...( i haven't told anyone yet so dont think you'll find it in the story...you just have to guess...;) )**

lav ya,

Entice


	10. Snow White and The Crystal Coffin

**Jake POV**

I watched as my son disappeared into the distance and sighed. How many times had I told him females were trouble? How many times had I warned him...they were all the same. They wanted your heart, so that they could tear it out, or grasp it in their talons like a precious gem that they had no intention of not breaking. I had learned this the hard way. And he would too, especially if she was one of _them._ Invariably, like it did every time I thought about _them_, my mind wandered to Bella… and in turn to the night, the one stupid misdemeanor, that changed my life forever. I still recalled how I had slunk away form Edward that day at their new house… the feeling that raced within when I finally truly knew she would never NEVER choose me. So I gave up and crawled, depressed and mentally beaten, into the awaiting arms of Leah Clearwater. I can still recall how it felt for her to touch me. Everywhere she even skimmed with her fingers burned like molten lead. And I welcomed the feeling, the immense pain, because the more I was inside myself, the less I was pinning over Bella. The more I was inside Leah, the less I though about anything but how wrong it felt to be with her. Two months later Leah disappeared. Eight moths after that, I found a whimpering Ahanu on my porch, a note strapped to his blanket. **(So yes, you guessed it; Leah is Jake's baby mama ;)…)**

**Edward POV**

As a vampire it is very rare that I am at fear's mercy. There are only two people who can bring me there…my daughter and my wife. I was close to hyperventilating. Why was I just sitting here? Somewhere out there in these woods, my child was in trouble. I tried desperately to calm my breathing, attempting not to assume the worst of the silence from the other end. Suddenly I gasped out the breath I had been holding hearing Zane's manic scream of "JUST DRIVE!" from the other end, accompanied by the reassuring sound of a revving engine.

"Daddy..." I sighed.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly. I could here the murmur of someone else on her side, but I ignored that for now; intent on my daughter's safety.

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm fine… I-I got out." I picked up the scared tone in her voice.

"Are you sure? What's wrong?"

"Umm… how much trouble am I in?" I could have laughed. Here I was, worried about her life. And she was worried about her punishment.

"Meet me up route 14. We can talk about an adequate penalty later. Just don't expect to leave the house for years. If your aunt doesn't kill you first." I heard her sigh and hang up. Soon enough a car came speeding down the road only to swerve when it caught sight of me waiting on the side. It stopped in front of me and Zane stumbled out of the passenger side and over to my car. After grabbing her into a hug and assuring that she was okay, I gestured to her to get into the car and then turned to her chauffer. He leaned on his hood, eyeing us with amusement and curiosity.

"So you're the vampire that's playing with his food." He murmured. I growled at him under my breath.

"Shut up Jesse…" Zane muttered from where she stood, hovered beside the Volvo.

"Jesse smirked, but his mouth shut.

"And you're the fool who took my daughter to meet a pack of werewolf." I retaliated, looking at this Jesse with disgust. His smirk fell at this and he looked to my daughter for confirmation.

"You were meeting werewolves?!! Is that what that _boy_ was?!...a…" he was looking at her with a mixture of surprise and repulsion. Her eyes widened at his words.

"Shut up Jesse!!!!!!!" she screamed at him, her eyes swiveling to me in the most suspicious way. What was she afraid that I would figure out?...

"What _boy_?" I asked Jesse, my eyes tapering. He looked at me and then Zane, a smirk forming on his face.

"It's not my place to tell…" Zane breathed a sigh of relief. "just don't be surprised if you end up with bi-specieal grandbabies. Man, those would be some fucked up kids. Wont know whether to attack you with claws, or drink your blood." With that he turned and, stepping into his car, drove off. _Bi-specieal?... _Zane stood behind me still, her eyes burning holes into Jesse's retreating figure.

"Before you kill him…" I began, grabbing her attention. "Did he mean what I think he meant?" she shook her head, as if brought out of a dream and seemed to think something quickly over in her head.

"Just… ignore him dad. He's an idiot." I sighed and rolled my eyes, realizing that I was going to get no more out of her. I slid into the driver's seat, wondering what happened to the time when I actually knew what was going on.

**Mystery POV**

I cackled madly, watching them drive off. The plan had already been set in motion. So easily… it was almost too simple. I could mold their emotions as I chose, bend them to see it my way, I knew I could. It was only a matter of time... but how much did I have? How much before it was to late… the plan had to be set in motion… and soon.

So soon. I brushed away my thoughts and spun around, walking off into the forest humming to myself. It is only a matter of time before snow white falls for my apple... and when she does, prince charming wont be around to save her.

**Okay, I know it's kinda short but I been trying to post it for forever. I just sent out the sneak peaks and then the chapter wouldn't go up…. Plus my life's been a little hectic. But I won't bore you with that.**

**Crystal Tears Trivia**

**Whose POV was that?**

**And what's their power??**

**Hint… ummm, you know them. That's the best I can give you.**


	11. She Left A Mark

**I tried to get this up as soon as i finished typing it so i know it's not great plus it probably has a few mistakes...DON'T EAT ME!**

**_Bella POV_**

I lay in bed, thinking about my vision. With Edward away on a hunting trip with Alice and Jasper there was no one to distract me from my fears. Suddenly Emmett burst into my room. He simply spat a single word before leaving.

"Werewolf." and my brain went into chaos. One thought dominated above others though. _Zane_. I ran as quickly as I dared to her room.

"Wake up, baby...sweetie wake up." her sleepy eyes opened reluctantly. She blinked a couple of times before becoming alert.

"Mom? Mom, what's the matter?" I sighed. Hating to worry her, but seeing no way around it I settled with the truth. besides, even she could probably smell it in the air.

"There's a werewolf near by." her body stiffened with the news and her countenance took on a fear that I had not known she could conjure up. Why was she so afraid? Sure, it's better not to have a werewolf within range but she had more than enough bodyguards.

"Has someone gone to get hi..it?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Emmett." she was out of the bed in an instant, and down the stairs racing towards god knows what. _What is she doing?_ I thought as I followed close behind her. She stopped suddenly, in the middle of the dining area as a loud bang announced Emmett's return. His hair was disheveled and three long rips tore along the side of his arm, another three along his stomach. Rosalie noticed this at the same time I did and growled. In my brother's monstrous grip he held a boy. Shivering and naked, the boy's eyes were black as night and his hair had silver streaks that shined like the moon in it. He was as beautiful as he was dangerous.

"Look who was sneaking around, attacking innocent residents." Emmett cast an obvious look towards the cuts on his arm. Then he chuckled menacingly eyeing the boy, who was almost a man by looks though I knew from experience that he was probably a lot younger than he appeared. He looked afraid but not to the level he should have been, surrounded by his natural born enemies. He stared at Zane in a strangely intimate way and then spoke.

"Can I at least have some pants? I don't know about bloo…vamps, but for quileutes, when woman are around we try to cover up our man jewels." Zane blushed, as I would have if I still could've and Esme rushed out of the room, coming back with a pair of Emmett's shorts. Looking thankful, the boy pulled them on speedily and then straitened up. He grimaced and I was sure that he had just caught a whiff of us all. He cleared his throat.

"ummm...did you know that this place is surprisingly had to find? yeah, you would think with the funk...uh, I mean, _perfume _coming off it one could locate it like that." he snapped his fingers." but, in truth, it no so simple. I think it might be the density of the trees." If the rest of us looked shocked, Zane's face was windblown.

"you went looking for m...us? ar**-are you crazy**?!" the boy grinned at Zane's questions. he did look a little over the deep end to me.

"I was afraid that the pack would have scared you off...and for some reason I don't think I can tell you right now, as i don't fully understand it myself, I couldn't let that happen." _what?!_ I'm sure my expression mirrored that of my entire family..._what was this boy saying?!_

"Ahanu... uh, i mean..." All our faces swiveled to look at Zane. She grimaced when she noticed that we were all waiting for an explanation. Thinking of it ,she had smelled faintly of wet dog earlier, but not enough to worry any of us. And her father had gone to pick her up…but they were late... Oh my god.

"Do you have a death wish, child?" Rosalie snarled at him in her perfect trills. She was the most protective of Zane, not including Edward. And I doubt that a werewolf lover counted very high on her safety meter. Ahanu's smile faltered.

"Uh, no?" his voice didn't tremble, but his face looked as though he was just starting to realize the danger he had put himself into and that maybe this little plan of his, whatever it was, was not all that smart. Zane had yet to speak again, but instead she simply stared at the boy. Something, probably something in his thoughts, had shocked her. I reached out to share her power when a strong gust of wind, carrying Edward's scent filled the house. Edward, Alice and Jasper soon followed, all of them taking a protective stance in front of Zane. But where Alice's and Jasper's seemed completely offensive stances Edward's looked a little less hostile and more like he was blocking Zane from view. He must have heard something in the young werewolf's mind that upset him, for he looked as such, but that did not make him fear for her. He took a step towards Ahanu. Then he swiveled quickly towards Zane.

"Is this what Jesse ment? This is what you were keeping from me?" Zane cast her eyes down but she nodded slightly.

"Daddy…Daddy I…" he raised his hand to stop her. Then he motioned towards the boy.

"Follow me. Bella, I think you'll want to come. It concerns your daughter." I raised an eyebrow but followed. Soon enough everyone started to move with us. Edward turned and held up a hand.

"I would like to have a discussion with him before I invole all of you. Please?" everyone else looked disgruntled, especially Alice but they reluctantly agreed. We started to walk again before I felt Zane tug on my arm.

"mom…mom, I…please... don't let daddy hurt him." I felt my eyes widened at the pure fear in hers. The fear for this boy?! This werewolf?! She reminded me a little too much of a past self, one that had a wolf-boy she feared for as well. I shook of this though and nodded reassuringly towards my daughter. Then I darted after Edward and Ahanu who were speeding quickly through the trees.

we stopped far enough away that no one would hear us. Edward who, in his leading, had not looked back the entire way turned to face the boy.

" Have you imprinted on my daughter?!" i gasped. once, a long time ago, someone had explained imprinting to me.They told me about how the center of the universe shifted to become your soulmate. How nothing matters but her...and how it could never be undone.

**CHAPTER update! yay! NOW REVIEW damnit!**

**luv yassss,**

**Entice**


End file.
